The Remake of Grease with the YU YU HAKUSHO CAST
by Shiny Lights
Summary: REPOSTED! random thing where I try to make the yyh cast do a remake of GREASE. Needless to say, it doesn't exactly work... REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE
1. The Cast List

Disclaimers: um... I really don't own anything here. not yu yu hakusho, not grease, nothing  
  
A/N: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. So if it sucks, please be nice! Also, I changed some things, because before I got NO REVIEWS! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll post my sequel. So PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! *puppy-dog eyes* Please...?  
  
THE MAKING OF GREASE W/ THE YYH CAST  
  
set-up name - words (actions)  
  
*Author's Ramblings and Notes and such*  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, Shizuru, Hiei, Koenma, Karasu, Kurama, Smacky (moi, the writer and such), and the writer's friend Nicole are sitting in a circle. Everyone is waiting for Smacky to speak.  
  
Smacky: Ahem. Ok, everyone. I finally got off my ass and decided who is going to play who in remake of...drumroll please. (everyone starts banging on their laps or scripts or whatever)......GREASE!  
  
(everyone but Nicole just stares)  
  
Smacky: Please don't tell me NONE of you have EVER heard of the musical GREASE?  
  
(everyone shakes their head in confusion)  
  
Smacky: (mutters to Nicole) At least we won't have to deal with him until the actual scene...(turns to everyone else) Okay, I shall now announce the cast list. Playing the lead, Danny....Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! Alright!  
  
Smacky: Playing Sandy...Keiko!  
  
Keiko: Cool!  
  
Smacky: Oh, hell. I'll just say it all at once. I've got plans for the day. Kuwabara plays Knicky, Yukina plays Rizzo, Boton plays Frenchie, Shizuru plays Marty, Koenma plays Sonny, Karasu plays Putzie, Kurama plays Doody, and....oh dear....um....Hi..ei...?  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Smacky: Um...I won't say who suggested this, but um...you're kinda playing Jan.   
  
Hiei: WHAT THE HELL? I PLAY A GIRL??????????  
  
Smacky: (nods) Yeah, but it wasn't my idea. Please don't hurt me! It wouldn't be good for-  
  
Hiei: (grabs Smacky and holds her up against the wall) WHY DIDN'T YOU GET SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY AS JAN???? I MEAN, AT LEAST KURAMA LOOKS LIKE A GIRL. Sorry Kurama. WHY????  
  
Smacky: IT WAS NICOLE! SHE WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU LOOKED IN PIG TAILS!!!  
  
(Hiei drops Smacky and runs to Nicole's chair, who was very smart and made herself disappear before her friend babbled out the truth.)  
  
Hiei: I'll kill her.  
  
Smacky: She's not coming back. Let me tell you. (Smacky looks at her watch.) Aw, shit! I'm late for the movie. Gotta go! Don't kill each other!  
  
(Smacky disappears in a puff of smoke and leaves everyone a script so they can practice the first scene.)  
  
~~~end chapter 1~~~  
  
YAY! the first chapter is complete! I feel so happy! Actually, now i'm probably going to be beaten up by my friend because she didn't want to be in this.... REVIEW! DO IT NOW!!!! 


	2. Fights, Secrets, and the Costume

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Bold;\f2\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Oblique; } {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 I'm back. Yay. And, well, I'm not sure where this will go, so just bear with me. Also, I'm listening to music, which i don't usually do. It's a mix, so if some really odd stuff happens, blame songs like Mya's "Whatever Bitch." Just warning you....oh. And, Yuriko's in the room with me....so...yea. beware.\ \ \ ~~~chapter 2~~~\ \ (Everyone is gathered in a circle again, but this time everyone is waiting for the author, and making small talk)\ \ \ Keiko: This should be fun.\ \ Yusuke: (bragging) I'm playing the lead! I'm playing the lead!\ \ Kuwabara: Oh shut up Urameshi! At least I don't have to sing!\ \ Yusuke: What?\ \ Kurama: This is a musical, you know. You sing in musicals, and the lead sings most of the songs.\ \ Hiei: (to Kurama) Remind me to buy ear plugs.\ \ Yusuke: HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW I SUCK AT SINGING!?\ \ Hiei: Anyone with one ear can hear you a mile away when you sing in the shower, Yusuke. And anyone with a brain can tell you stink.\ \ (at this point, Yusuke has tried to tackle Hiei, but missed because Hiei zipped out of the way, and unfortunately stopped right in front Yuriko, who had come to get a CD that she had left with Iyenna the day before.\ \ Yuriko: VENGEANCE IS MINE!!!!!! (Yuriko slams Hiei against a wall and starts beating the snot out of him. Hiei is quite confused, so he's not doing anything.)\ \ Yuriko: THIS *WHACK* IS *WHACK* FOR *WHACK* THREATENING *WHACK* ME! *WHACK* \ \ Iyenna: YURIKO STOP! IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD IF THE DIRECTOR'S FRIEND IS A PHYCO AND BEATING UP THE ACTORS! PLUS JAN ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BLACK EYE!!!!!!\ \ Yuriko: But...but....\ \ Iyenna: I'll break you're CD. You know I will, Yuriko....\ \ Yuriko: Damn you. (muttering) Bitch taking the fun outta everything.\ \ Iyenna: Oh come on. Cut the crap! You're gonna get to see everyone in costume...\ \ Koenma: Can we please get started? I'm going to have 3 tons of work when I get back, and seeing you two fight about Hiei was not in the contract.\ \ (Iyenna does a quick blush while both she and Yuriko make disgusted faces)\ \ Iyenna and Yuriko: (together) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?\ \ Yuriko: I always have to show people that I don't like to be threatened.\ \ Iyenna: And I really don't wanna see a mob scene with the headline "Fight on set forces sponsers to withdraw from 'GREASE' remake" on Entertainment Weekly...not good for the ol' resume.\ \ Yuriko: Sure....(winks at Iyenna)\ \ Iyenna: SHUT UP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE! \ \ Yuriko: But last night you told me that you-(Iyenna's hand covers Yuriko's mouth)MRPH\ \ Iyenna: SHUT THE HELL UP! EVERYONE GET INTO COSTUME THE RUN TO HAIR AND MAKE-UP ASAP WHILE I PERSONALLY KICK YURIKO'S ASS OVER HERE!\ \ (Everyone gladly runs away to let the girls fight over personal lives)\ \  
  
\f1\b 30 MINUTES LATER\  
  
\f0\b0 \ (Iyenna walks up to a trailor and knocks on the door.)\ \ Iyenna: knock knock Hiei? Come out here! I think the skirt may be too long.\ \ Hiei: No.\ \ Iyenna: It can't be that bad. And you already went through hair and make-up, right?\ \ Hiei: Hn....\ \ Iyenna: Oh, for goodness sake! Everyone else has to wear make-up! Even the guys!\ \ Hiei: But the others aren't wearing SKIRTS AND PIGTAILS!\ \ Yuriko: (whispering) He's not coming out, is he?\ \ Iyenna: YURIKO? SEEING YOU LAUGHING AT HIM ISN'T GONNA HELP HIS SELF-ESTEEM!\ \ Yuriko: I wasn't going to laugh at him. I just came to bring him the soda he asked for. And this one is mine.\ \ Iyenna: HE ASKED \f2\i YOU \f0\i0 TO GET YOU A SODA? OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WORK HERE???\ \ Yuriko: (thinking) I get to hang here AND bug Iyenna. Life is sweet.\ (speaking) Don't freak out on me, Iyenna! It's not like I made out with him or anything. \ \ Iyenna: WHAT!?\ \ Yuriko: (whispers) Look, I'll leave him alone if it bothers you so much. But I read that people don't usually date people who seem over-posessive.\ \ Iyenna: WHAT THE-\ \ (Hiei finally comes out in a white blouse, a pink skirt, and a Pink Ladies jacket. Also, he's wearing cute little pig tails and bobby socks with saddle shoes.)\ \ Yuriko: SEE? I TOLD YOU PIG TAILS WOULD LOOK GOOD ON HIM!\ \ Iyenna: (glares)\ \ Yuriko: NOT IN THAT WAY! GOD THAT'S ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT YOU OVER-POSSESIVE FREAK!\ \ (Hiei has already left, grabbing the sodas from Yuriko's hand, and trying to find Yusuke so he can tease him about having to sing, leaving the girls to fight about *stuff* that he REALLY didn't want to hear at the moment.)\ \ Iyenna: Crap! Where'd he go? I brought my digital camera! This was gonna look so good on my site, too!\ \ (Iyenna runs off to find Hiei, and Yuriko decides it's really time to go, considering she isn't really supposed to be on set.)\ \ Yuriko: She is NOT director material. She's more of a fangirl who just happened to be a director. I'm gonna be the author of the next one. At least I don't chase after the actors. sigh OI! WHO STOLE MY SODA?\ \ ~~~~~~~~~~\ \ *Okay....well now. this was quite an embarrassing chapter on my part. Hm....I SWEAR I WILL SO KILL YOU YURIKO!!! (she made me write this.)\ and she's usually so \f2\i nice \f0\i0 . and she does bug me about *it*. um....i'm gonna go hide under a rock now.*} 


	3. Cooperate, Darn It!

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Oblique;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 *Yay, i'm back. again. well now, um. i know, i'm just bringing in random people (who also share my yyh obsession) and they don't advance the plot in any way...or maybe they do....i don't know, but that doesn't matter. I'm kinda lost with the story. it's taken a direction i never would have guess it would have taken. (i mean, i'm not usually so.....well....umm..,.) so just know that i'm as surprised as you are, and, well, i'm just gonna shut up so you can read this.*\ \ \ ~~~~~chapter 3~~~~~\ \ Most of the cast is on scene, just about to shoot "Summer Lovin'." Iyenna is standing around, and keeps looking at her watch.\ \ Kuwabara: When are we gonna get started? These lights are so hot!\ \ Iyenna: When Yuriko finds Hiei and Yukina comes. At first we thought Hiei would come here on his own to bug Yusuke about singing so much, but apparently he still hasn't gotten over his part. Also, it seems that Yukina's outfit had to be fitted, because it didn't fit right.\ \ Yukina: (walks through the doors and looks around at the others) Why is my costume different from the others?\ \ Iyenna: Well, you play Rizzo, and she's not like the others. She....tough, i guess you could say. Hey, did you see Hiei around on your way over here?\ \ Yukina: Yeah! It was right around, studio 7. And your friend was chasing him with a baseball bat and a video camera, and she was wearing a hockey mask. I asked her what she was doing with it, and all she said was, "Don't worry. I'm doing just what I was asked to do, bring Hiei to the set, but Hiei has different plans, so I thought I'd make a little movie." or something like that. Why?\ \ Iyenna: Right now I'm really wondering how you know what a baseball bat and a hockey mask are, but right now I've gotta go find Yuriko. I told her not to watch Jason films last night, but she did anyway, and now she's gotten some ideas from it. Excuse me.\ \ (Iyenna runs out to find Hiei and Yuriko while everyone is in misery.)\ \ Boton: If you don't mind my asking, Yukina, how DO you know what a baseball bat and a hockey mask are?\ \ Yukina: ESPN.\ \ NIGHTMARE KITTY: Not asking, not encouraging, not bothering.\ \ everyone: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?\ \ NIGHTMARE KITTY: Hmm? Oh, 'nother friend of Iyenna's.\ \ Hiei: (just appears randomly out of nowhere) What is this? Her own private club?\ \ Yusuke: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHECK OUT HIEI'S OUTFIT!\ \ (everyone but Hiei bursts out laughing as Yuriko and Iyenna come in, dragging \f1\i ANOTHER \f0\i0 one of Iyenna's friends on-set, who is kicking, screaming, and swearing.\ \ Yam: LET ME GO SMACKY! I DON'T EVEN \f1\i WATCH \f0\i0 \ul YU YU HAKUSHO\ulnone ! UNHAND ME! GO F*** A PIG! LET ME GO!\ \ Iyenna: Oh come on, Yam! I appreciate you calling me by my *real* name, but I thought that NIGHTMARE KITTY would enjoy your company.\ \ Keiko: Smacky? Your real name is SMACKY? What's next?\ \ Yusuke: My name is Yam.\ \ Yam: No, MY name is Yam! I is Yam! Yam is I! DIE FOR STEALING MY NAME!\ \ (Yam dogpiles Yusuke, then starts kicking him in various painful places.)\ \ Keiko: ARRGH! I'll be in my trailer if anyone cares! (Keiko storms off before anybody can stop her.)\ \ Yusuke: Keiko wait! Come back! (somehow gets away from Yam runs off after Keiko.)\ \ Kuwabara: Hey! How come they get to leave? I'm leaving too!\ \ Shizuru: I told you this wouldn't work. I'm going home.\ \ (beeper rings)\ \ Koenma: I'm leaving too! I've already been here longer than said, and we haven't even done anything! (Checks beeper) Boton! George pages that people have started dying again. You know what to do.\ \ Boton: (brings out oar and jumps onto it) Gotcha! Bye everyone!\ \ Kurama: Call me when everyone has the time.\ \ Hiei: (jumps into trailer to change back into normal clothes)\ \ Karasu: (left like 2 chapters ago)\ \ (the set is empty except for Iyenna (who is now Smacky), Yam, Yuriko, NIGHTMARE KITTY, and Yukina. They're all standing next to a trailer.\ \ Yukina: Oh dear. Everyone else has left. How are we going to the movie now?\ \ Smacky: I don't know, Yukina. Oww. My head hurts.\ \ Yuriko: My shins hurt. Damn you Bridget.\ \ Yam: MY ALIAS IS YAM.\ \ Smacky: Yeah, Bridget. Did you have to kick us THAT hard?\ \ Bridget(yam): Yes, I did.\ \ NIGHTMARE KITTY: Hey! I didn't get to show Hiei my powers that would rock his socks!\ \ Smacky: Well, you could always go and find him. Did anyone see which direction he went in?\ \ Yuriko: WHAT!? YOU'RE JUST GONNA SEND HER OFF WITHOUT EVEN A WARNING!?!?\ \ Smacky: Oh Nicole, not now. My head hurts too much. Can't we talk about this sometime later?\ \ Bridget: Hey, Smacky? Can we go to your place? I think you live the closest from here, and I think we're all pretty beat.\ \ Smacky: Okay, but we should get a video. Anyone up for Blockbuster on the way home?\ \ Nicole(yuriko): Sure, but let's not get Moulin Rouge. Bridget wasted all the popcorn by substituting it for blood at your 12 birthday party, remember? Bridget has a habit of destroying your house, doesn't she?\ \ Bridget: Yep, but that wasn't as bad and when I thrusted the golf club into her wall when they were trying to sell their house when she was 9.\ \ Yukina: I'm quite lost.\ \ NIGHTMARE KITTY: You're not the only one. Believe me.\ \ Nicole: C'mon, lets go. I'll call Dominos now so we can pick it up on the way. Half cheese, half pepperoni sound good?\ \ everyone: yeah.\ \ (everyone walks outside to leave)\ \ Smacky: I know. Let's just get the pizza, go home, and we'll watch GREASE and some MONTY PYTHON movies, which I finally found. I gotta lock up the studio first, though.\ \ Yukina: Wait! Hiei's still in there. I saw him go into one of the dressing rooms, and he hasn't come out yet.\ \ NIGHTMARE KITTY: I'll go get him.\ \ (NIGHTMARE KITTY enters the studio, the closes the door behind her. NIGHTMARE KITTY screams "I FOUND YOU!" some crashes are heard, and time passes. Finally, NIGHTMARE KITTY walks out, dragging Hiei by the collar of his cape.)\ \ Bridget: You just HAD to change back, didn't you?\ \ Smacky: Vainity, thy name is Hiei.\ \ Hiei: SHUT UP!\ \ Bridget: So...what are we supposed to do with him? I mean, we should torture him in some way, right?\ \ Nicole: I know! Hey, Smacky! Do you still have that olive green eye shadow that you accumulated in some odd way?\ \ Smacky: (evil grin) Oh yeah...\ \ ~~~~~end~~~~~\ \ i guess this could be the ending, but i could also continue it. share, share you must! also, express you hatred of me at CyberFerret13@aol.com yay\ \ } 


	4. AN

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 ArialMT;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9100\viewh9800\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 Smacky: GOMEN GOMEN SORRY SORRY! I know I promised to reload this and my other fic and start POSTING ALL MY OTHER FICS THAT HAVE BEEN PILING UP ON MY DESKTOP AT HOME! but the skool library made a rule so u can only use the computers for skool work. so i won't be able to post from skool. (i'll try to sneak it, but I may get caught, which it'll be ur fault, but the dumbass librarians will blame ME!) but anyway, i may be getting word for OSX (i hav a mac, such a prob) but anyway, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *crosses fingers, hoping you won't totally forget about me* Also, I'm sorta writing a sequel, so be sure to tell me if you want me to post it...\ \ Hiei: DON'T DO IT! They torture me, oh how they torture me.\ \ Smacky: SHUT UP! you sound outta character!\ \ Hiei: THEY MADE ME WATCH GLITTER!\ \ Smacky: So? *throws Hiei into closet* Don't listen to him. PLUS IT'S FUNNY HOW WE TORTURE HIM! Goodbye, and please review!} 


	5. an: NO MORE CODING AND SOON TO BE REUPL...

WHOO! Lookie! I hope there's no coding in here. But anyway, I'll be posting from my school library from now on, so I hope you'll be able to read this. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FANFICS. ~Smacky 


End file.
